The use of biometric devices for identifying an individual based on their physical characteristic has markedly increased in recent year. While these devices verifying a person's identification, the devices also kept the transaction information such as the entrance time, location, exit time and etc within its integrated memory unit. A third party can only retrieve the information from a computing device which has a direct connectivity with the biometric device. The drawbacks of such arrangement are the information is needed to be manually retrieved by the user themselves. Consequently, it is extremely inconvenient for companies having multiple branches to collect the information. Therefore, an automation system for transferring the information to centralized database and the third party then retrieves the information from centralized database is preferred.
There are a few patented technologies relating to the abovementioned system. Of interest in respect to a system and method for time keeping management is U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,648. This patent discloses a system includes one or more time-keeping network appliances. Each of these appliances includes a small web server. The system also includes at least one of a card reader, or some other kind of identification interface. These devices are used to clock employees in and out. The system also optionally includes an audio-output device to give the employee audio feedback.
Another invention relates to a time recorder network system is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. JP2002163693. This patent reveals a time recorder network system capable of performing centralized processing of the information of the time recorder. The system comprises time recorder installed including attendance time information recording function, a communication function to communicate with the client, and a function for linking personal information. The described systems are designed to aggregate information from a single branch and stored it in a database, it may lack of consistency in collecting data from different branches which located in rural areas and leads to the occurrences of receiving corrupted data or missing data.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a flexible network that able to facilitate different biometric devices which are located at different rural areas such that biometric data and activities of the biometric devices are automatically transferred and stored in a centralized data, where the information is able to be retrieve and monitored.